


so if i capsize in your thighs, high tide

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Begging, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, IT'S DUMPSTER TIME BABEYS, Multiple Orgasms, Nero/Dante (Devil May Cry), Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Dante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Nero comes home from university and he greets Dante in a special way.





	so if i capsize in your thighs, high tide

Nero stared out the plane window. What was he gonna say to her? If he could manage to say anything at all. He looked around. He got up and quickly got his bag from the overhead compartment. He walked out with his hands in tight fists shoved into the pockets of his hoodie.

He walked to arrivals slowly, turning his head to look around. There. Right there. In her red leather jacket in a black off-shoulder dress. Dante grinned and waved. Nero smiled shakily back, walking quickly. 

Dante opened her arms and Nero wrapped his around her. Her hands settled on his back. Nero sighed into the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her sweet cologne. 'Hey, kid,' she said into his ear. 

'Hey,' he mumbled. Dante stepped back. She was still smiling, the corner of her eyes crinkled. Nero swallowed. He kept looking at her. Was she taller than how he remembered her? 

'Are we going?' Dante asked. Nero blinked then nodded. Dante brought her hands up to curl around his shoulders. She gave them a squeeze. She started walking, Nero behind her. 

The walked to the parking lot was quiet. Nero had balled his hands into fists and shoved them into the pockets of his head, listening to the click of her heels on the asphalt. They weren't that tall actually. His neck hurt from looking up that long and Dante didn't wear them for extended amounts of time but Nero missed the really tall ones. 

They stopped by a black car. 'How much money did you pay Lady to borrow this?' Nero asked. 

'Not a lot,' Dante answered. Nero looked surprised. 'I know right?' she asked, 'weird but I'll take it.' Nero opened the passenger door, dropped his bag on the seat and closed it slowly. If he scratched the car even accidentally, Dante wouldn't hesitate to tell Lady that he was the one that did it. 

Nero got in the front passenger seat and Dante turned on the engine. She drove in silence. Nero did turn on the radio. He was looking at the window. 

'Hey,' Nero said, she hummed, 'can I touch you?' 

'Yeah,' Dante answered. Nero put his hand on her knee, centimeters from the dress hem. He turned to look at her. His thumb stroked the skin then he slid his down onto her inner thigh. He dragged his hand up. 

Dante kept her eyes on the road. Nero's thumb met cloth. He rubbed her clit. She blinked, breath hitching. He rubbed it in circles and Dante shivered. 

'Is this ok?' Nero asked. 

'Yeah,' Dante answered breathily. She stopped for the red light then took off her jacket. Nero kissed her shoulder then after the light turned green, kissed up it. Dante's tightened her grip on the steering wheel. He kissed the side of her throat. He could feel her swallow. 

Nero sat back but kept his hand where it was. Dante bit her lip as she drove, thighs pressed together. 'You're hurting my hand,' he said. Her thighs parted.

The car stopped in front of their house. Nero slid his hand down, turning it to tug the dress hem back into place. Dante breathed in then turned off the engine. She opened the door and stepped out. Nero got out, opened the passenger door and reached for his bag. 

He slung it over his shoulder and closed the door. The car beeped then the locks clicked. Dante walked to the door, Nero walking behind her. She fetched the keys. Nero leaned on a porch pillar, waiting. 

The door opened and Nero entered. Dante closed it. Nero shrugged off the bag then curled his arms around her waist. Dante was trying to lock the door. Nero moved her hair to the side. He kissed her nape, tucking his nose into the crook of her neck. 

Dante slid the slidebolt into its place with shaking fingers. She turned around. 'Can I?' Nero whispered. Dante nodded. He slid the jacket off her shoulders. She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer. He let himself be pulled. Dante kissed him, her eyes closing.

Nero didn't close his eyes. He kept his gaze on her face. He stepped closer then closed his eyes with a sigh. They parted and kissed again. Dante bared her throat, Nero kissed and nipped it. 

His hands touched the sleeves. He dragged them down. His tongue passed the hollow of her clavicle and continued down. 

'Did you miss me that much?' Dante gasped. 

'Yeah,' Nero said hoarsely. 'Missed how you tasted. Met a girl but she didn't taste as good as you.'' His mouth was around a nipple then he sucked. Dante moaned, throwing her hand back. It head the door with a quiet t_hunk_. Nero moved his mouth away from it to continued down. 

He knelt down, hands pushing up the hemline. The dress scrunched. His fingers found the waistband of her panties. He dragged it down. Dante opened her legs. He smoothed the scratchy hair down and pulled her open with his thumbs. He licked her clit. Dante gasped. 

Nero licked it again then lightly sucked on it. Dante's hands scrambled against the door, fingers trying to find purchase. Nero circled it with his tongue then with his thumb. He pushed a finger inside her. He looked up. 

Dante had bowed her head, eyes unfocused. 'Auntie,' Nero murmured. Her eyes focused on him. 

'Nero,' Dante said. She put her hand on his head. Nero turned his head to press a kiss onto her thigh. She slid down the door and Nero followed. She slumped against it, Nero curled over her. 

He turned back. He pushed a second finger into her then crooked his finger over and over. He licked the wetness that dripped down the fingers. Dante was panting now, knees shaking. Nero slid his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue.

He curled it then pressed it in as deep as it could go. Dante's hand curled into a fist, yanking Nero's hair. He didn't wince. He curled and uncurled his tongue. Dante was gasping and making soft sounds. His thumb was still working in circles. Her legs stiffened and the nails of her other hand dug into his nape. 

'N-Nero!' Dante mewled. She came with a cut-off shout. 

Nero didn't move away. He lapped up her slickness, taking his time. His hands on her thighs felt hot. He sat up. Dante blinked and took out her handkerchief from a dress pocket. She handed it to him but he refused. Nero wiped his face with his hands then licked and sucked them clean. 

'You're terrible,' Dante said fondly. 

Nero grinned, eyes dark and too-sharp canines showing. He scooted closer and put his head on her shoulder. His hands rested on her waist. 'Can I fuck you?' he said quietly. 

Dante wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his head. 'You have to ask nicely.' 

'Auntie,' Nero whined. 

'Nero,' Dante said playfully. 

Nero huffed. 'Please, auntie. Can I fuck you?' 

Dante kissed his forehead. 'Yes, you can.' Nero's hands traveled down but she caught his wrists. 'Not here. Let's do it on my bed, yeah?' Nero nodded. 

Dante stood up, Nero looked up at her. She took off her panties. He swallowed. She picked up her jacket, put it on then walked away, heels clicking against the floor. Nero shakily stood up and stumbled after her. 

The door was ajar when he reached it. He went in then took off the hoodie and shirt at the same time. Dante was already on the bed, bare except for the heels. Nero unbuckled his belt with shaking fingers and kicked off his pants and boxers.

He got on the bed, crawling towards her. Dante welcomed him, legs parting and she sat up to hug him. Nero kissed her throat then kissed her. Her arms went up to rest on his shoulders, hands on his neck. He bit her bottom lip then soothed it with his tongue. 

Nero turned to the bedside table, leaning to reach for the drawer. He pulled it open and took out a condom and lube. He put the lube on the bed. She reached for it and poured it on her hand then wrapped it around his cock, thumb pressed near the tip. His breath hitched. 

Her fingertips glided up then down then she squeezed the base. She stroked it slowly and steadily, twisting and squeezing Nero hands found her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs and she gasped. Her other hand roamed down, she rubbed her clit. Dante moaned. 

Nero shuddered, spine curving. He gasped then touched her wrists. Nero kissed her. Dante stilled her hands. She breathed in and her eyelashes fluttered. The condom wrapper crinkled as he opened it. He rolled it on then sank into her. Nero gasped and Dante fell back.

He looked at her. Her hands scrambled above his back, raking her nails down it. Nero hissed. His hand curled around her jaw, his other hand under her thigh. Nero pulled back halfway then slid back into her slowly. He rolled his hips steadily. Her breath hitched, nails digging into his skin and sweat beading on her forehead.

She opened her legs wider, pulling him even closer by tightening the leg around his waist. Nero kissed her cheek then pressed her head back with his hand. His thrusts went faster. Dante was moaning and gasping.

Nero's finger traced her mouth then dipped inside it. He looked at her hungrily. The bed creaked loudly. The sweat dripped on Nero nose and landed on Dante's cheek. He nuzzled her cheek the licked off the sweat that was on there. 

'Dante,' Nero said roughly.

'Nero,' Dante gasped, 'come on. Want you, want you so much.'

'Want you so much too,' Nero rasped out, 'you feel so good.'

He moved his hand from under her thigh to her clit. He thumbed it then rubbed it in circles. Dante whined. Nero slid out, almost all the way. He slammed back in. Her back arched and she was shoved higher up on the bed. The bed _thumped, thumped, thumped, thumped_ against the wall. 

His fingers rubbed at her clit faster as his thrusts slowed. With a final hard thrust, he came. '_Auntie_,' Nero whined.

'Kid!' Dante cried out as she came, nails sinking into Nero's shoulders. She went limp. She was panting and sweat had rolled down her forehead and onto her eyes. He moved her hair away then wiped the sweat with his knuckles. 

'I'm sorry,' Nero said. Dante hummed in curiosity. 'I shouldn't have said that.' He frowned. 'I shouldn't have done that,' he added.

'What? Sleep around?' Dante asked. Nero nodded. 'It's fine.' 

Nero leaned back, almost sitting. He looked at her incredulously. 'Ok? It's not ok!'

'It is,' Dante said simply. Nero scowled. 'Listen, it is. If you want to sleep around, it's totally ok.' 

'You're not upset,' he asked quietly. 

Dante leaned up to kiss him on cheek. 'I am.' She could feel Nero stiffen. She lied down. 'But I shouldn't be.'

'You should be!' Nero almost shouted. Dante gave him a fond look. Nero flushed. 'You should,' he continued.

'Maybe,' Dante said easily. 'But you know,' she started, 'if you want to sleep around, I won't stop you. And you shouldn't feel bad either.'

'But I do feel bad and it was a mistake.'

'Nero,' she said gently, 'it's ok for you to sleep around. Really.'

'It's really not,' Nero muttered, 'I want to be with you. Don't you get it?' He cradled her face with a hand. 'I only want to be with you.' Dante blinked. 'You want to be with me too. Right?' He asked quietly. 

Dante's expression softened. 'I do,' she said quietly. 

'Then that should be enough,' Nero declared. Dante shook her head with a smile. 'And you should be upset,' he continued.

'Alright,' Dante agreed. 'You're sleeping on the couch for a month.'

Nero sputtered. 'Dante!'

'Nero~' Dante said cheerfully.

Nero scowled. He pulled out then took off the condom. He tied it then threw it into the trash can by the door. He teetered. He fell off the bed. Dante laughed. 

He kneeled on the floor and looked looked at her. 'Auntie,' he said pleadingly, 'you don't mean that do you?'

Dante smile widened. 'Nah, just kidding.' His shoulders sagged in relief. Nero climbed back into the bed, tucking himself to her shoulder. 

'Can I?' he asked. Dante nodded. Her legs opened and he placed himself between them. She curled a hand around his cock and guided it into her. Nero shuddered. 'I love you,' he gasped. 

'Love ya too,' she murmured. He laid his head on her shoulder, nose touching her skin. He breathed in. Dante had her arms around him and her fingers were running through his hair. Nero sighed, content.


End file.
